


Red Strings of Fate

by Darquedeath4444



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darquedeath4444/pseuds/Darquedeath4444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kill the Kazekage and leave Suna. That was his plan, until he runs into a girl at the scene, looking curiously at the body of her father. Her exotic pink hair and gem like green eyes. She was perfect. Her inherited Magnet Release and the Ichibi Jinchuriki that tagged along was just a bonus. Little did he know that the extra package would be the best thing that ever happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Strings of Fate

Thirteen year old Akasuna no Sasori looked down, into the blank green eyes that stared back at him, just as unblinkingly. He instantly recognized the girl standing before him.

There was no one in the whole of Sunagakure who didn't know the prodigal daughter of the Third Kazekage. Not only was she daughter of the strongest Kazekage in Suna history, but she too, had inherited her father's famous Magnet Release, and already knew how to control Iron Sand.

Not only that, but she was often seen around the Ichibi Jinchuriki, who was the youngest son of the current Kazekage. It probably gave the villagers relief that the young boy was being watched over not only by the ANBU, but a highly skilled girl trained personally by her father.

Sasori, having been a trusted Shinobi of Suna, knew of her too. However, he had never really crossed paths with her...

Were the eyes of children who didn't know war supposed to be so dark?

Still, out of everyone that could have caught him, it was a young girl barely seven. Had the skill level of Sunagakure's shinobi dropped by that much?

Sasori mulled over his choices on what to do with her. He was aware that there was a possibility that someone would come by and see him.

He would have to say, now that he was standing in front of her, he could see that killing her would be a pity. While very bright, her colorings were very exotic and rare, and though he had wondered a few times, considering her age, as well as her father, it had to be natural. If only he had come across her when she was a few years older...

She would make a very beautiful puppet, he decided. Not for combat, but something like a China doll, to be kept on a shelf.

Knowing that he couldn't waste any more time, he pulled out a senbon. He couldn't risk damaging her.

"Do not take this personally, doll. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

She truly was unfortunate. Out of everyone, she had been the one to come across the scene of her own father lying limply over the shoulders of a very well known, trusted Shinobi.

The girl blinked, then opened her mouth. "Is he...dead?" She asked.

Sasori blinked, surprised at the formal tone the girl's voice had taken on. It was really unlike her age.

He could see the unconcealed childish curiosity in her eyes and became curious himself.

"He is." He said.

"You killed him?"

Sasori nodded.

The girl raised her hand, and in the next second, the senbon flew out of Sasori's hand and into hers.

"Why?"

"What is it to you?" Sasori wondered why she wasn't screaming for help, or crying for her father, or something.

The girl levitated the senbon between her hands. "Strength was everything to father." She said. "If he lost and died by your hands, it just means that you were stronger than him."

Sasori chuckled. "I see." This girl was really interesting. She talked of her dead father with close to no emotional attachment and spoke to the murder of her father as if he were no more than someone she had met on the street.

He was really considering keeping her.

"Why don't you come with me?" Sasori asked, knowing that he would be taking her either way.

"Go with you where? Aren't you a shinobi of Sunagakure?" The black sand that had fallen lifelessly to the ground after the Third had died floated into the air, swirling around the two of them. It then moved and shifted into a chair, which the girl placed herself on.

Sasori recognized this as a mild threat. He was also slightly amused that the girl had linked him with Suna. He had just killed the Kazekage, the most highest treason anyone could commit.

"Wherever." He replied. "I am looking for something eternal." His eyes began to glow as he talked of his passion. "Art is eternal beauty, and staying in this village limits this." He paused. "I grew tired of it."

"Oh." The girl shifted in her makeshift chair. "Father told me of the outside a few times." She said slowly. "He said that there was much more beyond the sand. He said I can go out once I'm strong enough."

Sasori briefly wondered what 'strong enough' had been in the eyes of the Third.

"I wish the time comes soon." The girl admitted. "I want to go out."

"Why do you want to go out?" Sasori asked, finding the point he needed to press.

Prodigies bred to be emotionless and skilled were good in combat. However, Sasori knew better than most that human curiosity wasn't something that could be suppressed over time. Being taught only what they needed to know would make them loyal by default, but it would also make them vulnerable to lust for knowledge.

He appreciated knowledge too, and so, he knew exactly which buttons so press

"Why?" The girl blinked at him. "Um...I want to see..." She trailed off.

"Aren't you curious?" Sasori pressed. "Come with me. I can show you more than just sand. True beauty you can appreciate."

"Beauty." The iron sand she had been fiddling with fell to the ground.

"Your father is no longer there to stop you, is he, doll?" Sasori asked.

The girl blinked up at him, hesitating a little. Finally, "Sakura." She said. "My name is Sakura. Nice to meet you, Akasuna no Sasori."

Sasori smiled.

* * *

Sasori's puppet shot out mouthful after mouthful of poison-laced senbon, his opponents running out of projectiles long ago. They hit their marks and the handful of Puppet Users fell to the ground, dead or dying.

Sasori glanced at the girl silently following him the best she could to match his stronger, faster strides, noting that she didn't seem to feel anything for the death of her fellow Suna shinobi.

Instead, she stepped up to an ANBU and crouched by his dead body. She untied his hitai-ate and glanced over at Sasori's slashed symbol.

"What is the cut for?" Sakura asked.

"It shows that the wearer has cut all ties with their village."

Sakura frowned for a second, before scratching through the metal plate in her hand, then tying it around her forehead.

Sasori watched on in amusement.

In reality, Sasori hadn't expected for the girl to agree to go with him so quickly. He had half expected for the girl to try and alert the guards while she kept him distracted, or at least ask for a day or two to think things through.

Sasori sealed the bodies of the dead shinobi. He would either dispose of them or turn them into puppets. Either way, leaving them on the roof where anyone could come across them, would be a bad idea.

By tomorrow, shinobi would have noticed the disappearance of the strongest Kazekage in the history of Suna and his daughter. His would be noted down as well.

If things went well, he wondered how long it would take for them to notice that he had defected.

He slowed down just a little, unsure of what had compelled him to do so, when he noticed that she was struggling to keep up with him. Which reminded him...

"You are yet to attain the rank of Genin?" It wasn't really a question. He was just curious.

"No." Sakura said. "Rank doesn't necessarily define strength. I don't attend the Academy either. My father tutored me himself." She paused. "True strength can only be obtained by those who deserve it." She said, most likely quoting her father. "Staying back with those who aren't at my level or above will only hinder my progress."

Sasori knew that the Third Kazekage could probably back up these words, and he probably would have been able to drive his own child to his level too.

Well, it seems like this job would fall on him.

* * *

The two of them had arrived at the foot of the village of walls, when suddenly, ropes of sand grabbed onto Sasori.

The Ichibi Jinchuuriki.

Sasori pulsed chakra through his limbs, matching the chakra frequency so that he could break through. Like any other Suna Shinobi, he had been warned about the dangers the Jinchuriki could become should he ever lose control.

"Gaara." Sakura murmured.

The Kazekage's son stood on the roof of the closest building, staring down at them. His eyes were wide, and his teddy bear was clutched tightly under an arm.

"Sakura?"

The pinkette tilted her head a little.

"Where're you going, Sakura?" Gaara asked. "Beyond the wall is outside, Sakura. You aren't allowed to go there."

"Outside." Sakura repeated. "I want to see this outside."

"But..." Gaara's frown deepened. "You aren't allowed..."

Sakura spread her arms and Gaara's eyes brightened a little. His form broke apart into sand, before coming back together right in front of her.

"Are you going, Sakura?" He asked.

Sakura nodded, and a faint but gentle smile appeared on her face. "I wanna see." She said. "Don't you?"

And Sasori would soon come to know, that the extra package he had picked up at Suna would be one of the best things that had ever happened to him.


End file.
